Kiith Soban
Kiith Soban, also known as the Grey Brotherhood, was a mercenary kiith which eventually rose to become one of the six most powerful kiith in Hiigaran society. History Although Kiith Soban's symbol was found in Khar-Toba's ruins during Operation Khadiim alongside six other Kithiid symbols, it's highly unlikely it was theirs, as the kiith did not exist at the time. The most likely possibility is that the symbol belonged to Soban the Red's original Kiith. The modern incarnation of Kiith Soban's origins lie in a man called Soban the Red, who led a small group of families from their home kiith after its leaders refused to retaliate to an attack on their home by a rival, more powerful kiith. As a result of this, the kiith was destroyed and Soban and his followers were among a small group of survivors. Soban brought his small band across the Sparkling Desert. When he brought news of his kiith's destruction to the Kiith-Sa, he offered his leadership to an army that would strike back at the destroyers. Perversely, the Kiith-Sa did not intend to attack this rival kiith - he intended to join them. When he heard of this, Soban the Red reportedly ripped the colours of his kiith from his own body and left it behind forever, together with his followers, and declared that he would never belong to any kiith that would not listen to the blood of children crying from the ground and that the only kiith which deserved that title was a kiith of spirit. In 416 KDS, Kiith Soban was born from this Grey Brotherhood. The first act of the newly formed Kiith Soban was an attack on the kiith which had driven them from their ancestral home. After this brutal attack was over, there was nothing left of the Sobani holdings, it was said that not a blade of grass was left green. From that day forward Kiith Soban has become known as a truly deadly warrior kiith. However, because of a lack of any holdings they became a purely mercenary kiith, like no other. The Sobani took part in every major military conflict in Kharak's history, and were considered a very precious addition to any army. They were known for fighting any enemy with no regard given to the risk or the cost, yet at the very second their contract expired they would remove the colours of their client kiith and return home no matter the distance involved. The only way to renew service was through their Kiith-Sa, and therefore it was a common occurrence for Sobani warriors to leave a battlefield at inopportune moments. During the Heresy Wars, Kiith Soban allied itself with Kiith Somtaaw and used Somtaaw steel to create far superior weapons. For a yearly tribute from the smelters at Hameln, the Sobani signed a one hundred year contract with the Somtaaw to keep the Kasaar Road open. Centuries later, during the Homeworld Era, the skills of the Sobani were still highly prized. Sobani military academies became open to the public, and most Kharakian admirals were trained by the Sobani. Many Sobani soldiers were the preferred choice of many rich kiithid as bodyguards, security officers or intelligence officers. There were still Kharakians who joined Kiith Soban - sometimes of their own free will, sometimes when expelled from their home kiith, however each of them had to repeat the ancient ritual of ripping their kiith colours apart, just as Soban the Red once had. By 1110 KDS, the Sobani were a member of the Coalition of Northern Kiithid and participated in the S'jet led expedition to discover the Khar-Toba. Many defense vehicle pilots and military officers of that expedition were from Kiith Soban. When the Kushan finally reached Hiigara, Soban was one of the six kiithid whose fleet patrolled Hiigaran space and secured it's first trade routes. When Kiith Naabal demanded Kiith Somtaaw join their ranks, the Sobani opposed them together with Kiith Paktu and eventually, thanks to this support, the Somtaaw managed to get access to the Kushan Mothership's production array. During the Vaygr War, Kiith Soban was one of the few kiith who fought the guerilla war against the overwhelming forces of Makaan. The most notable commander of the Sobani fleet was Captain Soban, who aided the Pride of Hiigara in the shadow of Angel Moon, and later managed to get the coordinates of the Balcora Gate. Behind the scenes * Sobani ships during the Homeworld 2 Era were painted black with red elements. Sources * Homeworld Historical and Technical Briefing * Homeworld 2 Category:Lore: Kiith de:Soban ru:Киит Собан